


Date Night With Daddy

by Thedeadwalks



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Daddy Dom Negan (Walking Dead), Daddy Kink, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedeadwalks/pseuds/Thedeadwalks
Summary: Negan and reader take a trip to the cinema. The movie gets a little scary, but Negan provides a fairly good distraction…





	Date Night With Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to thank everyone for 5000 hits on My Savior, so here’s some Negan x Baby/Reader smut!

The zombies were everywhere. The small garden was full of them, tripping over each other as they tried to get through the front door of the house. Further up the street more were coming to join, and what was once a small group was now becoming a herd. You watched helplessly as they banged harder at the door, and your heart jumped when the window smashed, the downstairs floor of the small house instantly filling with the undead. The woman upstairs began to panic, looking around the bedroom to find something that could help her. Settling for hiding in the tall cupboard instead, you couldn’t take your eyes off her as she readied herself for a fight, a wire hanger clutched in her hand and the other holding the doors closed. Her breaths were coming out in short pants, and so were yours, as you both anticipated what was to come. The haunting music faded as the climax of the movie began - the zombies were coming to the top of the stairs, all that stood between them and the last woman on earth was two wooden doors. You clutched your hand to your chest as a chill ran through you, suddenly thinking that maybe this choice of movie wasn’t a good idea.

That’s when you felt his hand grip your knee. You glanced at him, the grin on his face telling you everything you needed to know. He kept eye contact with you as his hand slid higher up your thigh, squeezing lightly before slipping under your dress. He leaned over then, his voice deep and suggestive in your ear.

“Want me to distract you, daring?”

Your mouth opened, but no words come out, so you nodded instead. His head turned back to the screen then, and you thought it was over, until you felt his hand again, getting higher up your leg until you felt his fingers brush across the line of your panties. A quiet gasp escaped your mouth, and as your own hands reached up to grasp at his arm, you felt his lips press to your temple. Your legs squeezed themselves shut, before another kiss was pressed to your ear and he whispered again.

“Relax, babydoll”

Taking a deep breath you relaxed your legs, parting them slightly when you felt his fingers move your panties aside. You could feel his breath on your neck as his head leaned against yours, your breathing picking up again at how hot you were getting. This was wrong, doing something like this in the cinema, where anyone could catch you, but at the first touch of his fingers against your most sensitive spot, all thoughts of stopping disappeared from your mind.

A low moan escaped your throat as he curled his fingers inside you. Your cheeks flushed a bright pink and you could feel his hungry gaze on you. Your hands squeezed at his arm as his long fingers continued their rhythm, rubbing the most perfect way and you knew you wouldn’t last long if he kept this up. Your legs were restless, starting to tremble as you felt his thumb begin to rub slow circles over your clit. The feeling of wet kisses covering your neck made you shiver, and you had to bite down on your lip to stop from moaning too loudly.

“I love it when you’re like this, all wet and needy for Daddy”

You felt that familiar burning tingle starting, and you knew you were close. By the way his fingers picked up their speed, the long and slow strokes now turning into fast and needy pumps, you knew he felt your orgasm getting closer too. You could tell by the way his words were getting more slurred that he was affected by this too, the thought of what he would do to you once you two got home only making your walls squeeze tighter around him.

“Such a good girl. Letting Daddy make you come in front of all these people, like the dirty little kitten you are”

Turning your face into his neck, you moaned into the leather of his jacket. The trembling in your legs had spread throughout your whole body, and you felt yourself melting into his side as you had no choice but to let go. It was fast, hard, and made your eyes squeeze shut as it hit you. Your hands were still gripping his arm as he continued his rhythm through your climax, and you swore if he didn’t stop you were going to burst.

You just about heard his praise being whispered into your ear, followed by his promises of more when you both got home. Then you felt his hand smooth over your hair, comforting you into his side as his fingers slowed their pace inside you. You were murmuring quietly against him, the high of your orgasm starting to fizzle out when you felt his fingers finally leave you. You watched as he brought his two soaked fingers up to his mouth, cleaning up the mess you made before his arms came around you, pulling you onto his lap.

You rested your head against his chest, feeling the tired aftermath of your unexpected orgasm beginning to kick in. You tried to turn your attention back to the giant screen in front of you, trying to work out how the woman had managed to escape the herd of undead with just a wire hanger, smiling to yourself when the uncomfortable wetness in your panties made you squirm on Negan’s lap.

You couldn’t wait to get home.


End file.
